Merlin's Magic
by Rainbow-Writer 8
Summary: When Merlin is involved things are certain to go wrong and sadly the Hollow Bastion committee is envolved along with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Squall/Rinoa, Zack/Aerith slight Cid/Shera, Cloud/Tifa and Vincent/Yuffie.


Long time since I updated but school has been keeping me from writing. :(

_Summary- When Merlin is involved things are certain to go wrong and sadly the Hollow Bastion committee is envolved along with Sora, Donald and Goofy._

All characters belong to Square Enix but story idea was mine. :)

* * *

Sora looked at Aerith with concern as she watched Cloud leave; towards Sephiroth. "Aerith?"

"Hmm?" she turned to face the three heroes as a tear ran down her face. Sora looked away before Aerith smiled; wiping away her tear.

"Why are you crying?" Donald asked her with sympathy, Aerith's breathing turned shaky as another tear followed.

"I-I lost someone special to me in war…I don't want it to happen again," she whimpered slightly as she walked towards Merlin's house. The trio followed her soon after.

* * *

As they walked in Yuffie and Tifa were comforting Aerith who was breaking down in tears, he could only make out the last few words.

"Ck…I miss him so muchhh," Aerith cried. Tifa dashed towards Cid who was sitting in his chair with a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Damn…what's going on with everyone," he mumbled to his friend who shrugged in response. Leon was sitting next to the window, his head was down but face covered by his palms.

"Leon what's up?" Sora said as he walked towards him, Leon murmured something, a name in response.

"Huh?" Goofy said to his brown haired friend who looked up at them, his pupils looked almost dilated.

"I d-don't want to be Leon anymore," he said firmly. Sora looked at him; mouth opened slightly.

"But Leon you're amazing," he protested. Once again the gunblade wielder shook his head.

"I want to go home. I want to see her again!" he yelled furiously; kicking the chair away from him. The poor piece of furniture smashed against the wall almost hitting the moogle who flew away just in time.

"Watch it, kupo!"

"Leon…" Sora was cut off when Leon put a hand over his mouth; he shook his head.

"Squall," he growled, Sora looked up at him with fearful eyes before he moved _Squall's _hand away.

Everyone watched the pair, Tifa was standing up ready to knock anyone out if it came to that, Cid's cigarette had fell out his mouth and Aerith and Yuffie stared at them.

"I'm sorry, Sora." The taller brunette replied before taking a step away from the youth, he closed his eyes.

***Flashback***

"Pretty please," the girl begged him as she tugged his hand. Squall looked down at her before taking another sip of his drink. Selphie huffed before seeing another _victim._ "Hey you!" she yelled; running towards the person.

The newest SeeD member sighed before he looked up and caught sight of a black haired girl with some brown highlights. She wore a light cream dress that matched her heels perfectly. She looked over at Squall and smiled at him, she held up her hand and signified the number one before walking over to him.

Squall sucked in a sharp breath as she stood in front of him; her chocolate brown eyes were scanning him from head to toe. "You're the nicest looking guy here." She said; letting her eyes drift to his, "Let's dance."

Squall shook his head slightly as he examined her quickly, "I don't dance," he said in his usual monotone.

The girl clasped her hands behind her back before shrugging, "Well, I need someone to dance with." With that she dragged the SeeD member out onto the dance floor.

***End of Flashback***

"That was the first time I ever met her," Squall sighed before walking towards the door. He didn't even glance back at the others as he said, "I need some fresh air," before he opened the door and walked out.

Everyone in the room was left speechless as a crash came from the potion room along with a faint, "Whoops."

A few moments later Aerith started crying again and Tifa broke down sinking to her knees. Even Yuffie let out a shaky breath.

"…Girls." Cid mumbled as he lit another cigarette, Yuffie regained herself before she went over to comfort both girls. Sora, Donald and Goofy also walked towards them first to Tifa while Yuffie went to Aerith.

"Tifa?" Goofy looked at her tear stained face as she hugged herself, like she was scared.

"I miss him," she began with a shaky voice, she continued. "My papa was killed by S-Sephiroth."

Sora stepped back with one foot, "Is that why Cloud is going?" he asked his brown haired friend.

"N-No, he needs...to settle something." She replied with a more or less confident voice. Sora nodded with understanding as did Donald and Goofy, the three patted Tifa on the back as her tears died down. Glancing over at Aerith they saw that Yuffie was staring down at her feet; not knowing what to say anymore. Aerith had her hands covering her face.

"Aerith…who did you lose?" Donald asked her as he waddled over to her, the young woman looked at the duck before trying to smile but failing.

"Her boyfriend," Yuffie concluded for the boys. Aerith broke down again; Tifa ran over to her and hugged her.

"Who?" Sora asked, to be honest he thought Cloud and Aerith were going out but then realized he and Tifa were childhood friends so…

"Zack," Cid mumbled with the cigarette in his mouth, "Zack Fair."

* * *

Squall as Leon called himself now walked down the narrow passageway; his gunblade in his hand. A heartless appeared behind him, with a flash it launched at the brunette. Squall hit the heartless hard with the tip of his gunblade.

"Damn heartless," he said to himself as he put Lionheart back in its holder. He looked up at the Hollow Bastion sky as he felt a rain drop hit his face and roll down his face followed by many more.

He whispered her name that second the first raindrop hit the stone floor.

"Rinoa."

* * *

"Zack fought these people called Shinra, nasty piece of work." Cid began throwing the finished smoke away. Tifa nodded as she held her best friend, Aerith, tightly. The flower girls tears had stopped. Aerith made a sound of agreement.

"Yes, he was so close to home," Aerith said holding back the tears; begging to break free, "But he must have died…the planet told me Shinra killed him."

"The planet?" Sora pondered to himself before shrugging it off, Tifa smiled at him.

She winked, "It's confusing at the start."

Another crash emitted from the potion room and Yuffie walked over to the door, she tried the handle…locked.

"Merlin!" She yelled before a pink power filled her sight and in fact the whole front room.

"Merlin! What did you bloody mess up now?" The pilot asked in a raised voice, a faint sentence came the reply. Cid shook his head, "Wizards…go figure."

As everyone inhaled the pink steam their eyes went blurry as tears filled them. All of a sudden they all began to cry with sadness.

Aerith was crying for Zack and her mother.

Tifa was crying over her father and Cloud.

Yuffie cried over never seeing a certain vampire again.

Cid cried over something on the lines of Shera.

Donald cried over Daisy.

Goofy wept of never seeing old friends again.

Finally Sora wept over the loss of Kairi and Riku.

After 1 minute of crying Merlin came out the room coughing and using his free hand to wave the pink smoke away that was coming from the potion room. Everyone turned to face him, tear stains could be seen on their faces.

"Why hello, Sora and company," the wizard smiled before closing the wooden door to the room he was in a couple of seconds ago. They all glared at him in response.

"Merlin," Yuffie sniffed, "What did you do?"

"Well, I guess a potion fell from a shelf and smashed while I was making another," Merlin chuckled, "Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious!" Tifa yelled slightly; wiping away the fresh tears. After that she crossed her arms over her chest which was soon followed by the others.

"Yes indeed my dear Tifa…I will fix this," he found his spell book on a table and flicked through a few pages before finding the right spell.

"Yes okay this will get rid of the emotion potion's effects," Merlin adjusted his glasses before getting out his wand.

"When bad things begin to stir. This spell will change things back to the way they were," he chanted. (I know it's a bad spell.)

Merlin looked at everyone and saw they were no longer crying, he sighed in relief.

"Yes, I knew that would work."

"Merlin!" Cid growled at the wizard who was currently putting the book back down. "Did you make us open up our emotions? Make me cry?"

The wizard merely nodded his head in a reply before making a dash for the potion room; closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Damn it," Cid grumbled as he just reached the door, Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Cid we'll get him later," she reassured him, he shook his head.

"You better, little missy." He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he returned to his seat.

"Oh, don't worry." Yuffie smiled evilly, "We will."

Later that night Cloud had returned with Squall, the blonde haired warrior didn't catch his enemy that night. Cloud had a few scratch marks on his face and had insisted that Tifa come and cure him, she protested before smiling in defeat and following the blonde into the bathroom where the medical kit was.

Squall, Cid, Yuffie and Aerith had left to go to bed and Sora, Donald and Goofy had left to visit Twilight Town.

* * *

Aerith was in her pajamas and was currently taking out her braid. Once she reached the ribbon her hands trembled to remove it but instead of putting it on the mirror she wrapped it around her neck instead.

She climbed under the covers before pulling the pink duvet over her petite body, she rolled about on her bed; trying to find a comfy position. Once she did she closed her emerald eyes.

She faintly her door open, she guessed it was Tifa coming to check on her but the door closed behind her and she heard footsteps move over to her bed. Her eyes opened immediately to find a body lying next to her. Her first instinct was to scream but when she felt the figure stroke her hair she fell silent and her eyes drifted closed again.

"Who are you?" she whispered to the figure. They chuckled in response and Aerith confirmed it was a male. His hand that was stroking her hair drifted to her back and pulled her in closer. Aerith let out a gasp in surprise; eyes flying open.

"Hey what do you think…" her words trailed off as she inhaled the scent she knew, her eyes went wide as she looked up to see his face. Her green eyes met bright blue, her mouth opened slightly as she caught sight of black hair.

"Zack," she whispered, tears threaded to spill from her eyes at that moment as she wrapped her arms around the man. "I thought you were dead."

The man smiled before releasing Aerith's back to hold her hand, "I am…you're dreaming."

She felt tears roll down her face at that moment. She held his gloved hand tighter; afraid that if she let go her would disappear. "B-But is this all the time we get?"

Zack smiled before closing his eyes, "The time we get is enough," he whispered before he kissed her forehead. She sighed before she felt his hand leave hers.

"Zack?" she panicked quietly but calmed when she saw him standing at the side of her bed. She decided to reach out for him but he stepped back with a sad smile on his face. She felt a pang of rejection but Zack sat on the edge of her bed and began stroking her hair for a second time.

He saw her snuggle into his palm, this next bit was going to be hard. "Aerith," he began.

She moved her body slightly, "Mm-mm?" she mumbled sleepily.

Zack took in a slow breath, "I gotta leave back to the lifestream."

Her head, no actually her body shot up, she looked at him with sadness. "No, no you can't leave me." She begged.

Zack shut his eyes tight, "I-I need to Aerith," he stuttered.

Aerith began crying and tried to grab any part of Zack but her hands went right through him. She began to hit the mattress in frustration as more wet tears hit the soft fabric.

"Aerith, please don't cry," the man she loved put a hand on her shoulder but it went right through her. "I'm sorry."

Aerith took short breaths before a beautiful smile broke through, "It's not your fault."

"Thank you." Once Zack had finished saying that his body disappeared and back into the lifestream. Aerith lay her head down once again and closed her eyes; tears hitting her pillow.

Aerith fell asleep soon after but not before saying three words.

"I love you."

* * *

Fin~


End file.
